Text's and Voicemail's
by belladoaw
Summary: They were in the club until Magnus ran out crying and unable to find. The group leaves messages and voicemails, thinking that he was ignoring them, but hell was they wrong. Happy ending! (Best Friends to Lovers)


SEPT 17TH.

A: Magnus, where are you?

A: Are you coming home tonight?

A: Come home, please.

A: Where the fuck are you?

A: Please answer me A: Are you hurt?

A: Call me. A: I swear to god if you are ignoring me I am going to kill you.

A: Please tell me your safe A: Just text me so I know you're okay.

A: If you don't answer me by 12 am I am going to call the police A: You better not be ignoring me.

A: Come home

A: What happened?

A: Why aren't you answering me?

A: Text me. A: Please. 3:48 am,

A: Magnus its been 6 hours.

A: Please message me.

A: I don't want to find out on the news that you're dead or something

A: If you're at somebody's house then okay, I get that, but please message me.

A: I want to know if you're okay.

A: For fuck sake. JUST ANSWER ME.

A: Please, Mags.

/

I: Where are you?

I: I swear if you are on a bench, passed out, I will kill you for worrying us so bad.

I: But seriously, what has happened?

I: Alec said that you were crying and then ran out of the club, so he ran out after you but he couldn't see you anywhere.

I: Please tell me you aren't dead.

I: I swear I will beat your ass in heaven and send you down to hell.

I: Message any of us so we know you are okay, alright?

I: I don't know if anything has happened between you and Alec, but if it has, please tell me so I know. I won't tell him why you're upset, but I will tell them that you messaged me and that you're okay.

I: I care about you, and I really don't want to find out that you're dead in some ally or something.

I: Message any of us. It could just be an "Okay" or "I'm fine." or even "Stop messaging me." So we know you are safe, okay?

2:39 am

I: Omg, Magnus.

I: I have a bad feeling that you are dead.

I: Please just message us?

I: We will be calling the police if you don't give any of us a heads up or come home by 12 am tomorrow, okay?

I: I hope you're safe.

/

J: Where

J: The

J: Fuck

J: Are

J: You

J:?

J: If you're at some guys or girls house then just fucking message us so we know you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere!

J: Message

J: SOMEONE.

J: Dude, seriously. If you are playing a trick on us, then cut the fucking crap because it isn't funny and just come home.

4:09 AM

J: Okay, this better not be a game.

J: Everyone is so worried, we even have Luke and Jocelyn here.

J: Just message us for fuck sake.

J: I never say this word so you know I am being serious, but...

J: Please?

/

C: Are you okay?

C: I won't bombard you with messages for the whole night, but please do come back.

C: Me and the rest of us are so worried.

C: Just give anyone a call, please?

C: I hope you are okay, Magnus.

C: I love you.

/

S: Where are you?

S: I know we aren't close but I really hope you are okay.

S: You have worried Alec sick.

S: He started calling me at 12 at night, way past my bedtime,

S: And he said that you've gone missing.

S: You were at a club or something,

S: I just assumed you were staying at some boy or girls house that you wanted to hook up with,

S: But then he said that you ran out crying and he hasn't seen you since, S: I hope you are okay, man. S: Give any of us a call.

/

R: Amigo

R: If you don't answer anyone I will kill you

R: Better fucking answer because you know I'm not joking about this.

/

29 missed calls from Alec,

9 missed calls from Izzy,

10 missed calls from Jace

12 missed calls from Raphael

7 missed calls from Clary

2 missed calls from Simon

7 new voicemails.

Alec: "Magnus, where the hell are you? I am so worried! I... I don't know what happened and I'm scared. Please, you know I hate when you don't come home with no notice. I usually know that you are hooking up with someone because I see you leave with them but you went out crying this time, and I keep im-"

Alec: " And I keep imagining the worst. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt Magnus, so, please. You have to answer someone. Answer me, Izzy, Jace or anyone who has texted you. I love you. You're my best friend. Message or call me back, please."

Izzy: " Hey, Mags. Answer me or somebody else because we are literally all on the edge of pouring out our eyes because we have absolutely no clue where you are. We have searched outside and inside of the club but you were literally nowhere. You better have a good explanation."

Jace: "We are literally going to call the police so fucking answer us, Sparkles."

Clary: "Magnus, I am going to have a panic attack if you don't get your glittery ass home and explain to us why you decided to run out of the club, crying and decided not to come home."

Simon: "You are freaking me out here. Better answer and have a good explanation."

Alec: " Its 4 am and you aren't home. I cant sleep knowing that you could be dead, or kidnapped. Just answer us, please. I cant live without you in my life."

/

SEPT 18TH,

A: I miss you.

A: Please message any of us back.

A: I need to know that you are safe A: I can't live without you, Magnus.

A: I miss you so much.

A: You made me a better person

A: You made me happy

A: You made me confident

A: You helped me learn to love myself

A: I love you

A: Answer anyone

A: If you're mad at me answer Izzy or Jace or anyone

A: Please

/

I: I am getting highly worried now.

I: It has been more than 24 hours since you have disappeared.

I: I called Catrina, Dot, and Camille but they said they hadn't heard from you since the night you ran out of the club.

I: I seriously hope you are okay, Magnus.

I: Alec has been crying for 24 hours, and we have called the police.

I: They told us to keep messaging you to see if you are actually ignoring us.

I: At first I thought you were,

I: But now I don't think you are,

I: I don't know what I would do if you are dead, Magnus.

I: Please get back to us at any moment possible.

/

J: I have a very bad feeling that you are now lying in a ditch somewhere.

J: I hope that you are okay.

J: Contact any of us

J: If you want, you can contact the police actually.

J: Yes, contact the police first and tell them where you are and then tell Alec.

J: Don't tell him I said this, but he loves you.

J: He loves you like I love Clary.

J: He would be dead inside if something bad happened to you.

/

C: I am getting worried.

C: Actually, screw that. I am worried.

C: Please tell someone where you are or if you are okay.

C: Or call the police

C: I just really hope you are okay

C: I love you.

/

S: Alec is crying

S: Izzy is crying

S: Clary is crying

S: I am crying

S: Jace and Raphael even shed a tear and they never do that

S: So, please come back?

S: Hope you are okay.

/

R: I am going to beat your ass, Bane.

R: Fuck you for making me show emotions.

/

18 missed calls from Alec

14 missed calls from Izzy

10 missed calls from Jace

10 missed calls from Clary

15 missed calls from Simon

1 missed call from Raphael

4 voicemails,

Alec: "I love you, please answer us."

Alec: " I can't help think the worst anymore."

Alec: " We have contacted the police and... they said they are looking for you. I really miss you, Magnus. I only got 1-hours sleep last night. I had a nightmare. Izzy came in and helped, but it wasn't like you. I can only sleep after a nightmare if you're there with me."

Alec: "I love you so fucking much. Please, you have to answer me otherwise I might have a panic attack."

/

SEPT 19TH

A: I cant live this anymore.

A: Not knowing where you are, or if you're safe. I cant cope.

A: The police haven't found anything, and that makes it 10x worse.

A: I love you, Magnus

A: You're my family

A: I don't know where you are or if you're okay and it's killing me inside. Its killing Izzy and Clary and Simon and everyone else. Catrina and Dot have joined us now, and they are scared for you too.

A: I love you

A: I love you

A: I love you

A: I love you so fucking much.

A: Come back to me.

/

I: I hope that you are okay, Magnus. I am really starting to have a panic attack. It feels like I am drowning and that if you come home or send a text, then you could help me.

I: I don't want to go poetic, but look what you've made me do.

I: Alec and I haven't cried since Max passed, and that was 3 years ago. You are like our family, and if you died... I don't know how I would live with myself, knowing that I couldn't help you in any way possible.

I: I love you. Come home, okay?

/

J: Come home buddy.

J: I am worried as fuck.

J: I never show emotion but fuck, you've made me cry twice now.

J: I will kill you for this, Bane.

J: But come back.

/

C: I can't help thinking the worst anymore.

C: I don't have anything to say.

C: I can barely speak to the rest of them

C: I'm at a loss for words, Mags.

C: I just really hope you are okay.

/

S: Come back.

S: Jace has cried now, like... fully. Raphael shed another tear but he won't speak to anyone, so I'm guessing that's his way of... coping.

S: Alec has started drinking, and when he's drunk he is an actual mess. He used to be a funny drunk from when we all went out, but now he is just an emotional mess.

S: Hope you are okay.

/

R: Come back, Amigo.

R: Te Amo, gilipollas

/

15 missed calls from Alec

4 missed calls from Izzy

2 missed calls from Clary

4 missed calls from Simon

1 missed call from Jace,

2 voicemails,

Alec: "Please come back."

Alec: "I love you so much."

/

SEPT 20TH,

I: Come back, Magnus.

/

J: I hope this is some horrible, sick fucking joke, man. I really do.

/

C: I love you.

C: But I have given up hope.

C: I will love you forever and always, Sparkles 3

/

S: I love you, friend.

S: I hope you are okay.

S: I haven't given up hope because I know you wouldn't have done this to Alec

S: And I hope I am right.

/

A: I love you

A: We are all giving up hope

A: I have aswell

A: I don't know what to think

A: If you're is gone, whats the point in life?

/

3 missed calls from Alec.

0 voicemails,

/

SEPT 21ST,

A: Fuck.

A: That's all I have to say.

A: FUCK

A: MY

A: FUCKING

A: LIFE

/

S: Everyone is tired and drunk.

S: Thank you for causing such a mess.

/

SEPT 22ND - SEPT 25TH,

A: I love you so much.

A: But you made me want to fucking die.

A: I still love you.

A: I always will,

/

S: You're okay. I know you are.

/

1 missed call from Alec

1 voicemail

Alec: "Fuck life. Fuck you. Fuck the world. And, fuck love."

/

SEPT 27TH, 9:03 PM.

There was a knock at the door.

I got up and made my way over.

I sighed before opening the door.

It was the police.

I looked at them with hope,

"We have Magnus."

/

We were hot on the polices heals.

Once he opened the door, Izzy ran in first.

Followed by Jace

Then Simon

Then Clary

Then Raphael

Then me.

When I walked in, Izzy was standing in the corner while Clary hugged Magnus.

Jace probably didn't hug him.

Simon hugged him next, whispering something in his ear, making him chuckle.

Raphael, surprisingly, brought him into a hug.

That hug was the longest.

Magnus looked on the edge of tears, but never let them go.

Then Raphael pulled away and walked towards the corner with the rest of them.

Magnus looked at me.

The air in my lungs left.

Magnus swallowed deeply.

He had bruises and cuts all over him. Cuts on his arms, legs, stomach, and bruises all around.

We stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity.

But Magnus broke it off by running forward and pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him tight, scared to let go.

Tears left my eyes, and I probably looked like a fool, but all I cared about was Magnus.

Being here.

Being alive.

Being... Magnus.

We pulled back but rested our foreheads together.

"Where were you?" I whispered. A tear left his eye but I wiped it away and cupped his face.

He smiled and brought his hand up, resting it on mine,

"Camille." He said.

/

"Can you start off by telling us why you left the party?" A policeman asked. Magnus looked down at his hands,

"Can I not answer that question?" Magnus asked, glancing at me. The policeman sighed before nodding,

"Could you tell us what happened after the party?" Magnus nodded.

"Once I left, I was an emotional mess." He explained, "I walked over towards the park around 3 blocks away from the club and sat down on the bench. I decided I didn't want to go home for..." He looked down at his hands, "reasons. So, I decided "Hey, why not sleep here?" So I placed down my jacket and closed my eyes and fell asleep,

When I woke up, I realized that I wasn't on the bench anymore. I thought Alec may have found me and taken me home, but when I opened my eyes, I was in this... random house. The only color I could see was white." He said, "I decided to stay in the bed and wait for somebody to come in, and a few hours later, Camille walked in and I realized what had happened.

She had taken me off the bench and decided to take me to her home. There, I thought she would just use me for sex or to try and win me back, but that wasn't all. She did try and make me love her again, but I got raped, beaten, abused...

For the whole time, every time I had gotten a message, she would read it out to me. Every time I got a voicemail, she would play it out to me. She had my phone the entire time, and she had the men who raped me keep me back from trying to run and grab it out of her hands." He said. Once the police officer finished writing down some notes, he asked another question,

"How did you get out?"

"This morning, she decided that she wanted to... do stuff with me instead of having the men do it. After she was finished, she forgot to take her heels. So, when she and the men left, I banged open the door and smashed a window. I jumped out and ran for what felt like hours until I finally recognized the pub and made my way here." The policeman nodded,

"Do you remember the street name?"

"Hatherly street." He responded almost immediately.

"Do you think you could come with us to the house to check if they have left?" The policeman asked. Magnus was still for a couple of seconds before nodding,

"Can we come?" Izzy asked. He nodded.

/

We made our way to the house in an hour and saw how big it was. Magnus was standing in between Izzy and Clary, talking in hushed voices.

I looked up at the house and saw a smashed window, and immediately knew that was the one Magnus jumped from. It wasn't that high up either, luckily.

We made our way inside as quietly as possible and started making our way around the silent house. When the group was distracted, I split from the group and walked up some nearby stairs.

Once I reached the 2nd level, I looked down both hallways and to my relief, saw nobody there. I walked to my left, hoping to find something, but saw nothing. Just when I was about to turn back, I heard a girl moan.

I stopped dead in my tracts, thinking I didn't hear it, but then a moan came again, with a small sob. Anger boiled inside of me and I kicked open the door, startling them and making them freeze.

I made my way over towards the girl and gripped her hair, pulling her off the man before chucking her onto the floor and getting on top of her, pinning down her arms and legs.

She smirked, "Are we gonna have some fun? I hadn't realized I signed you up too, hot stuff."

I lifted my right arm and brought it down fast, punching her in the eye, causing her to scream in pain. I kept punching and punching her until I felt arms around my waist, pulling me off.

Somehow, they successfully pulled me off, while the police officer dragged the girl up and put cuffs on her wrists.

The arms that dragged me off her pulled me up, but I lightly pushed them and got up myself with watery eyes. I wiped my eyes before walking out of the door without a word.

/

When we got home, the rest of them stayed for the night. I groaned but accepted and went towards my room, stripping off my clothes, leaving me in my boxers, and getting into my bed.

After staring blankly at the ceiling, a small knock on the door took me out of my thoughts. I muffled a small "come in" and for a while, I thought they hadn't heard it, but they slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Someone asked, and I recognized it as Magnus. I reached over and turned on the lamp, pretending I didn't know who it was and looked over to see Magnus in his boxers.

The sight took my breath away, but I didn't show it.

I gave him a small smile before nodding, pulling off the covers for him to slip into. He smiled and sighed before rushing over and plopping into space next to me.

I immediately put my arm around his shoulder while he intertwined out legs and put his head on my shoulder. I reached my hand over to turn the light off but he grabbed my hand

"Could you not turn off the light, please?" He asked, and I nodded, bringing my arm back. He hesitantly put his hand on mine, and I turned mine around and intertwined them.

After a couple of moments of laying in silence, I put my cheek on his head,

"Why were you crying before you left the club?" I whispered. He suddenly started playing with my fingers,

"You promised me that at the end of the night you would dance with me, and then you met a guy. I thought that you know, maybe it was small talk but... then you got up to dance with him. You danced with him for like 4 songs, but you didn't bother getting up to dance with me..." He explained, "I know its pathetic and you think I may be weird, but its true. I was jealous that you enjoyed somebody you've only known for less than an hour besides mine." Tears welled up in my eyes. I got up and turned my body around, facing his in the bed.

He was looking down, embarrassed, and his eyes were filling with tears.

"Really?" I asked. He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. I smiled before reaching for his other hand, intertwining them. He looked up into my eyes,

"I don't think you're weird. I love you, okay? and I would never think you're weird." I said, and he suddenly looked down. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What is it?"

"You love me. But you don't... love me." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows before realizing what he meant and raising my eyebrows.

"You love me? Like... love love me?" I asked. He looked up at me and got up in the bed,

"Goddamnit, Alec. Obviously, I do, who couldn't? How could anybody not love you like that? Boy or girl?" He asked, "You are smart, handsome, funny, grumpy, talented... you're everything everybody wants in their partners."

I was shocked. I stayed silent. And Magnus took it in the wrong way. Tears started building up and he quickly detangled our fingers, getting up from the bed. It took me a moment to process what was happening before I quickly shot up out of bed and ran towards the door, slamming it shut from when he just opened it.

He looked at me shocked,

"I love you too." I smiled. He still looked hurt, "I love love you, Magnus.I love you in a way two people who want to marry each other love each other. I want to see your face when I wake up every morning, I want to hold your hand out when we're walking, I want to kiss your beautiful face and I want everything that includes being happy with you." I explained.

His face lightened up and he let go of the door handle, putting them on my face,

"Are you serious? Are you not screwing with me?" He asked, breathless. I grinned and nodded, and he looked like the happiest person on earth.

He rested our foreheads together before and glanced his eyes down towards my lips. I swallowed and looked down towards his, before looking back at his eyes.

He slowly leaned forward, as did I, and our lips met half way. And it felt amazing.

After a second, he pulled back and smiled at me,

"Will you be my boyfriend, Alexander?" He teased.

"I'm not so sure..." I teased, and he pouted. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to peck his pout,

"A thousand times yes."

* * *

This isn't the one I had been working on but I stopped writing it because I lost inspiration.

I have sighed up for "archiveofmyown", so when I get a account I will let you guys know.


End file.
